


Saltando

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fancy Wine Husbands, M/M, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: The day before their annual family holiday potluck dinner party, Steven goes to talk to his husband about their next step in their lives.





	Saltando

The gentle pat of Steven’s house slippers on the marble floor echoed off of their vaulted roof, making the sound louder than it actually was. His long house robe ruffled against his ankles as he paused to call out to his husband. The house was huge so it was basically a futile attempt, but Steven could hear the faint litany of Mozart in the distance, so he followed the noise, only to quickly loses it. Regardless, he kept along the same path. 

The dimly lit hallway led to a view of the rear Japanese garden and beyond that, their prized vineyard. Partnering and taking out a loan to purchase the home and the land was the biggest crap shoot Steven had ever made in his life, but he wasn’t alone. And they were about to take another leap in their lives.

The floor-to-ceiling paneled windows wrapped around either side of the hall for a full view of the gardens and courtyard. Past the courtyard Steven found a warm yellow glow coming from the south wing of the home. He slipped his hands in his sweatpants pockets, a warmth seeping through him as he watched Andrew in their kitchen surrounded by ingredients, pots and pans hanging overhead as he finely chopped rosemary, preparing the meat for their yearly holiday potluck. Off to the side sat Andrew’s shadow, Wellington on the kitchen counter, head resting on his paws and his fluffy tail delicately lifting and falling. 

Steven pulled open the arched glass door that led to the courtyard, stepping outside onto the slated stone pathway to the door that opened up into the kitchen. Their man-made stream trickled as bugs sang in the crisp winter night, warm enough to not be in a rush, but cold enough that Steven felt the need to wrap his house robe around him a little more. This garden was built as an homage to their honeymoon trip to Japan, before they ever made their money. They spent most of their time and money walking the gardens and eating from street carts and hole-in-the-wall ramen shops. Now when they go back, they have dinner at high end sushi houses who feature their wine, but it feels wrong to leave Japan without visiting those places. 

Steven turned his head at the sound of the kitchen side door opening, the sound of Chopin now poured outside. Andrew must have heard Steven step outside. With his hand still on the door handle he waved Steven inside with his left hand, “You’re going to freeze out there.”

He side stepped into the south wing, stopping in front of his husband for a soft peck of the lips, “It’s not that bad.”

Andrew hummed raising an eyebrow, “Says the man with a mountain of alpaca lined blankets on our bed.” 

“I like to be warm when I go to sleep, Andrew, like a womb,” Andrew smiled at the phrase, letting himself be dragged back into the kitchen by Steven’s hold of his hand. 

They let go as they made their way to opposite sides of the island, Steven sitting on the bar stool in front of Andrew’s cutting board left mid-chop. They had agreed to contribute a roasted porchetta to the event, a renowned hit from their party five years ago that was making a comeback. 

Andrew stepped in front of his cutting board once more but instead of picking up the knife, he leaned his hands on the edge of the island eyes downcast with the hint of a smile visible, “I can’t believe we are actually doing this. We’ve talked about it for so long, and now...”

“Now we’re doing this. I know. I’m so excited it’s keeping me up Andrew. I keep thinking, ‘do we have everything ready? Are _WE_ really ready?’”

Andrew looked up, ready to retort, “Babe-”

“I know, I know. We’ve gone over this again and again and again. I just... One more month and she’s here.” Steven looked up to catch his husband’s steadfast eyes. His comfort, his anchor, his home, all right in front of him. 

Andrew made his way around the island quickly, cupping Steven’s jaw and pulling him into a deep, reassuring kiss. They pulled back, resting their foreheads together, eyes closed as they both took comfort in the touch. 

“I can’t wait to tell them all how I’m starting a family with you,” Andrew whispered against Steven’s lips. 

Steven pulled Andrew back in hastily, hand threaded tightly in his hair. He doesn’t think there are enough words to string together how grateful and blessed Steven is to have Andrew in his life. 

“I love you, so much.” 

Andrew picked up the hand lingering on his waist, kissing the back of it reverently. ”And I, you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my [Fancy Wine Husbands AU gifset](https://fancybois.tumblr.com/post/176297918972/fancybois-au-where-steven-and-andrew-are-fancy) and the 2018 Holiday Special. Cause it's about time I wrote something for this AU.


End file.
